


Мама

by marianji, orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/pseuds/marianji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Почему Ричи так зациклен на мамках?





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.

Сегодня родительское собрание. Эдди сжимает в руке ингалятор, чувствуя, как ладони становятся потными от волнения, а сердце подступает к горлу. Ричи, конечно, рядом, Ричи улыбается и шутит на разные голоса, но улыбка, появляющаяся на лице Эдди на короткое мгновение, практически сразу тухнет. И дело не в том, что он боится нагоняя от матери за плохие оценки – нет, с этим у него всё в порядке. Он просто боится, что мать придёт в школу, будет называть его ласковыми именами, жалеть, спорить с учителями, кричать на них, громко заявлять о том, что любит его и желает ему только добра, повторять, что он слабый, слабый... Позорить его перед всеми. 

Это невыносимо.

Однажды перед родительским собранием – вот бы миссис Дуглас устраивала их пореже – он попросил мать прийти в школу как-нибудь незаметнее (что с её весом и надменным видом было, разумеется, затруднительно). А может быть, и вовсе не приходить, подумал он тогда, но мысль эту, к счастью, не озвучил. Он и не ожидал, что столкнётся с такой волной противостояния – Соня допытывалась у него, стыдится ли он её, и если да, то что она такого сделала? Эдди знал, что доказать ей что-либо получится разве что у Ричи, способного переспорить практически любого взрослого, но точно не у него самого. Ему остаётся только смириться.

Поэтому теперь он нервно смотрит на наручные часы и чувствует боль в руке – настолько сильно сжал ингалятор. Этот чёртов ингалятор словно бы является связующей нитью между ним и матерью. Он до сих пор не может его выбросить. Он до сих пор не может выползти из-за маминой опеки, которая огромной горой свалилась перед ним на пути к его мечтам. Он ничего не может.

Когда миссис Каспбрак вплывает в школу, Эдди чувствует, что ему опять-опять-опять не хватает воздуха, но он вовремя хватается за руку Ричи – и это мерзкое состояние уходит. Тозиер, должно быть, чувствует, насколько ему плохо, поэтому в кои-то веки не шутит про мамку. Прогуляв последние уроки, параллельно с которыми и должно идти собрание, они прячутся в кустах неподалёку от школьного входа, поэтому миссис Каспбрак их не видит.

― Рич, а если она зайдёт в класс? Она не начнёт спрашивать, где я? ― Эдди, заметив, что всё ещё держится за руку Тозиера, поспешно разжимает ладонь, но тут же несильно толкает Ричи локтем в бок.

― Не начнёт. Заткнись.

Эдди хочет сказать что-то ещё, но послушно затыкается – потому что видит, как к дверям школы идёт другая женщина. И уж её-то с его мамашей не сравнить: она тонкая-стройная, ухоженная, волосы красиво уложены в модную причёску. У неё алая помада и в тон ей платье, на плечах – небольшая меховая шкурка, хоть сейчас и жарко, а каблуки красных туфлей звонко цокают по асфальту. 

Мэгги Тозиер.

Мать Ричи.

Ричи еле слышно восхищённо выдыхает – так, будто увидел не маму, а красивую девчонку или модель с обложки журнала, но, уловив обращённый на него взгляд Эдди, смущённо поправляет очки. Миссис Тозиер их тоже не замечает и проходит мимо, скрываясь в школе. И она, продефилировавшая перед ними сразу вслед за матерью Эдди, словно олицетворяет для него злую насмешку судьбы: смотри, какая у него шикарная мать, смотри, она так не похожа на твою, смотри, смотри…

― Она красивая, ― тихо, стараясь удалить из голоса оттенок непрошеной зависти, замечает Эдди. ― Очень. Совсем как ты.

Едва произнеся эти слова, он тут же отчаянно краснеет: он только что фактически назвал своего лучшего друга… красивым? Так ведь не делают нормальные парни, верно? Ему страшно, что может ответить на это Ричи, но ответить он и не успевает: за спиной они сначала слышат шорох кустов, треск веток, а затем – и голос. Тот, услышать который им хотелось бы меньше всего:

― Верно, мелкий, красивая потаскушка. Я бы ей вдул, натянул бы её прям тут, а ты что думаешь, Патрик? Как ты думаешь, трусики у неё такие же красные?

Генри.

Зря он это сказал.

― Ах ты ублюдок! ― Ричи буквально рычит, когда наваливается всем телом на Бауэрса и валит его в траву. Очки летят в сторону, а через пару секунд ломаются под весом двух тел – Ричи без очков видит мутно, поэтому, оседлав Генри, отчаянно мутузит вслепую, кусается, царапается, кричит что-то бессвязно. Впрочем, Эдди в очередной раз убеждается, что они – всего лишь грёбанные лузеры: в итоге достаётся-то в основном только им, ведь по комплекции и силе ударов они значительно уступают – его избивают за компанию, да так, что показаться Соне на глаза становится страшно. Когда из здания школы выходит кто-то из взрослых, Генри и его дружки убегают, напоследок сильно толкнув Ричи в траву. Взрослых они вовсе не боятся – просто, наверное, не хотят лишних проблем. Ричи неловко поднимается, стирает кровь, струящуюся из ноздрей, только больше её размазывая.

― Гады, ― всхлипывает он, нашаривая в траве очки и ингалятор Эдди. Оправа очков сломана бесповоротно, а вот стёкла удивительным образом остались целы. ― Пусть только попробуют тронуть её, я их…

― Чего «ты их»? Ну чего? ― Эдди неожиданно срывается, даже не позволив Тозиеру договорить. Как же он устал постоянно влипать в передряги, как же он устал постоянно волноваться не столько за себя, сколько за Ричи, который то дразнит этих придурков своими Голосами, то выдумывает что-то ещё. ― Ты ничего не сможешь им сделать, особенно если вдруг надумаешь пойти к ним один. Мы слабее их, ты понимаешь?

― Слабее? Это тебе мамка вечно говорит, что ты слабый? ― Ричи усмехается окровавленной губой. ― Я никому не позволю оскорблять так мою маму. И какой бы я ни был слабый, я дам им отпор.

Прежде чем Эдди успевает кивнуть в ответ, Ричи замечает свою мать, выходящую из дверей школы, и машет ей рукой так, будто не боится, что она отругает его за испорченную одежду и сломанные очки. Но она и в самом деле его не ругает, только мягким голосом советует в следующий раз обязательно снимать очки перед тем, как он задумает вступить в драку, иначе денег на покупку новых не напасёшься. Ещё она интересуется, по какому поводу драка случилась на этот раз – Ричи гордо отмалчивается, не скажет ведь, что защищал её. А напоследок она спрашивает, не нужна ли помощь Эдди – ведь он может пойти к ним домой, привести себя в порядок, умыться, она поможет залатать его раны; но Каспбрак тактично отказывается, понимая, что, если он отлучится надолго, его мать начнёт его искать, да ещё и панику поднимет, учитывая все эти слишком частые исчезновения детей в их городе. Он провожает взглядом Ричи и красивую-красивую миссис Тозиер, а по его внутренностям расползается липкая зависть.

Он уже предчувствует, насколько сильно мать будет ругать его сегодня вечером.

***

В колледже и Эдди, и Ричи по-настоящему чувствуют себя взрослыми: и если Ричи идёт в отрыв, пьёт, курит и по целым дням бренчит на своей гитаре в их совместной комнате общаги, то Эдди просто сбегает из-под неусыпного материнского контроля. Эдди чувствует, что влюблён – влюблён в жизнь, в совершеннолетие, в свою свободу и в Ричи, такого яркого и прекрасного.

И его совершенно не волнует, что о любви этой Ричи даже не подозревает. Он скажет ему, обязательно скажет когда-нибудь. А потом они поцелуются. Вот только Эдди в силу своей стеснительности до сих пор не может выбрать подходящий момент.

Самое главное, что у Ричи пока нет девушки. И парня тоже нет.

Эдди наслаждается пьянящим чувством свободы, много гуляет, пока домосед-Ричи мучает гитарные струны, дышит полной грудью – воздух здесь не такой, как в Дерри, он словно бы чище, свежее, он не отравлен жизнеотходами монстров. Теперь всё хорошо, и Каспбрак счастлив, что однажды всё-таки решился пойти наперекор своей мамаше, побросал в потёртую спортивную сумку самые нужные вещи и сбежал вместе с Тозиером, крепко держа его за руку и хохоча с ним в один голос. В одиночку он ни за что не сумел бы свалить из Дерри. Хорошо, что у него есть Ричи.

На их этаже в общаге никто больше не живёт – вернее, живут, но в другом крыле, а в соседних двух комнатах свалены стройматериалы, оставшиеся от когда-то начатого, но так и не закончившегося ремонта. Это крайне удобно: Ричи может сколько угодно играть на гитаре, никому не мешая, или упражняться в Голосах, которые у него получаются всё лучше, или петь, или…

стонать?..

Да, вернувшись с очередной прогулки, Эдди слышит тихие, но такие порнушные стоны. Сначала он ровным счётом ничего не понимает: неужели Ричи в его отсутствие привёл подружку? К горлу подкатывает обида, хочется убежать; но вместо этого Эдди медленно переступает по коридорным половицам, шумно сглатывает и кладёт ладонь на ручку двери. Он не открывает её рывком – аккуратно поворачивает ручку, боясь спугнуть эту парочку, но, заглянув в щелку между дверью и косяком, с облегчением понимает, что Ричи там один, а его рука ритмично двигается по члену.

В лицо Эдди моментально бросается краска: господи, он никогда раньше не видел, как дрочит его лучший друг. Он никогда не видел его член.

И сейчас он благодарен мирозданию, что у него, в отличие от самого Ричи, отличное зрение, что бы там ни говорила его мать о его многочисленных болезнях: даже с такого расстояния он может видеть всё.

Ричи его не замечает – он слишком сосредоточен на процессе: быстро водит рукой вверх-вниз, сжимает сильнее, из-за чего не может удержать новый стон, закусывает губу. Его возбуждённый член кажется очень большим, и Эдди невольно хочется сделать шаг по направлению к нему, чтобы рассмотреть получше взбухшие вены – либо вовсе убежать отсюда, но он просто стоит и не может оторвать взгляд. А Ричи продолжает водить по стволу, постепенно ускоряясь, слегка надавливает на головку, чтобы выступила капля смазки. Снова стонет.

Внизу живота у Эдди пляшет пламя; происходящее просто не может не возбудить, ему тоже хочется коснуться своего члена, поэтому он неосознанно опускает руку к паху и осторожно дотрагивается до твердеющего бугорка. Жадно смотрит на Тозиера, стараясь запомнить, впитать в себя каждую деталь – чтобы потом воспроизвести в памяти. Раньше он боялся даже представить подобную картину, но теперь реальность сама подбрасывает ему это, позволяя стать невидимым зрителем самого лучшего в мире порнофильма.

Ричи размазывает большим пальцем выступившую смазку по головке члена, другой рукой в экстазе зарываясь в пряди своих волос на затылке. Кажется, он уже близок к оргазму: двигает бёдрами, приподнимает их – и наконец содрогается всем телом, пачкая край яркой футболки, джинсы и старый журнальный столик, стоящий перед диваном.

И на этом-то столике, изгаженном круглыми пятнами из-под кофейных чашек, помимо пустых бутылок и оборудованных под пепельницы банок Эдди вдруг видит кое-что ещё.

Фотографию, на которую и дрочил Ричи.

Следующие несколько минут становятся для Каспбрака самыми мучительными: не может же он прямо сейчас ворваться в комнату, когда весь вид Ричи, раскрасневшегося и растрёпанного, буквально кричит о том, что он только что дрочил. Эдди уходит вглубь коридора и выжидает – к тому же, ему и самому нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после увиденного. Возбуждение постепенно уходит на второй план, ведь сейчас в мозгу бьётся только одна мысль: кто может быть на фотографии?

Уж точно не сам Эдди – хотя бы потому, что фотографироваться он не любит, а все фотографии, на которых его и удалось запечатлеть – детские, вынужденные, стыдные – остались у его матери. Особенно противно вспоминать о той, на которой он в дурацкой тельняшке.

Когда Эдди заходит в комнату, он уже практически раздумывает задавать Тозиеру вопрос о фотографии – в конце концов, они всего лишь друзья, а друзья не лезут друг к другу в личную жизнь и в штаны, верно? Но фотография, потрёпанная и старая на вид, попадается на глаза сама собой: на ней изображена совсем ещё юная девушка на пляже, в откровенном купальнике и с мячом в руках. От фотографии веет летом и морем, а ветер на фото треплет тёмные волосы девушки – у неё почти такая же причёска, как и у Ричи сейчас. Вопрос о том, кто это, выскакивает у Эдди непроизвольно.

― Это? Моя мама. В молодости. Здесь ей даже меньше, чем мне сейчас, ― произносит Ричи спокойно, но спешит убрать фотокарточку в один из учебников – которые он, впрочем, даже и не открывает, абсолютно забив на учёбу. И добавляет с грустью, обычно несвойственной для него, весёлого и громкого: ― Я скучаю по ней.

Эдди оторопело кивает, ощущая вдруг, что у него снова перехватывает дыхание. Давно забытое ощущение комка в горле и нехватки воздуха – а он-то думал, что навсегда оставил его в Дерри. Но нет, мерзкий кусочек Дерри, кажется, навеки остался с ними, в каждом из них. Разве не мерзко, что Эдди влюбился в парня, да ещё и – в лучшего друга? Разве не мерзко, что Ричи шутит, как ебёт чужих мамок, хотя на самом деле хочет выебать свою?

Эдди знает, что в психологии это называется Эдиповым комплексом. Эдди не знает, как вёл бы себя, если бы у него была такая охуенная мать, как у Ричи – мать, на которую откровенно пялились парни из их школы, мать, которую заценили даже Бауэрс и его компания. Эдди, честно, очень старается понять друга. Но ему сложно – ведь его собственная мать не такая охуенная.

Ему сложно, ведь его собственная мать всегда его позорила. 

Ему сложно.

***

С тех пор Эдди всегда казалось, что, если Ричи женится, то подберёт себе девушку, внешне похожую на Мэгги Тозиер. Но он ошибался: Ричи так и ходит в холостяках, зато сам Эдди, по сути, словно бы женится на своей матери: его жена Майра в точности повторяет её по габаритам, внешности и убеждениям. Он возвращается к тому, от чего бежал.  
Однажды, ещё до своей свадьбы, он ставит перед собой две фотографии: Майры и Сони Каспбрак, и долго смотрит на них, переводя взгляд с одной на другую. Их можно было бы принять за двух сестёр. Чем больше он смотрит на них, тем отчётливее понимает, что его брак с Майрой будет психологическим инцестом, грёбанной насмешкой судьбы, глупым и нелогичным поступком. И неправильное влечение Ричи к его маме, красивой-красивой маме – ничто по сравнению с болезненной зависимостью Эдди от своей матери, которая фактически его сломала.

Он ведь очень слабый, слабый.

А Майра любит его и желает ему только добра.

Болезненная зависимость Эдди от своей матери загоняет его в объятия Майры; она же когда-то загнала его обратно в Дерри: в колледже с Ричи он живёт не больше полугода, а затем уезжает обратно к ней. С Ричи с тех пор они практически не общаются: Эдди испытывает странное чувство, будто забывает друга. Он не помнит, какого цвета были у него волосы. Не помнит, какими были рубашки – он уверен, что цветастые, гавайские, наверное, а может быть, и в клеточку. Он играл на гитаре рок или просто отрывался под кассеты в старом магнитофоне? А когда Эдди, вернувшись с прогулки, однажды заглянул в их общую комнату, что Ричи тогда делал? Каспбрак помнит, что ему тогда было ужасно неловко и неприятно, но не может вспомнить подробности.

Майра мягко и успокаивающе гладит его по голове.

Когда Ричи спустя столько лет поздним вечером звонит ему по телефону, Эдди с трудом вспоминает его голос (Голоса?), но всё-таки узнаёт его. Ричи проездом в Нью-Йорке, Ричи забронировал комнату в отеле и хочет, чтобы Эдди пришёл туда. Прямо сейчас. Ему плохо.

Эдди кивает и кладёт трубку, не думая о том, что Тозиер не рядом с ним в комнате и, конечно, не видит этого кивка.  
Выбраться в такой час из дома оказывается неожиданно затруднительно – как будто он всё ещё ребёнок и Соня может его не пустить. Но Майра с огуречной маской на лице и в бигудях – какая она всё-таки некрасивая – сидит перед телевизором, поэтому Эдди просто снимает с крючка пальто, берёт в руку ключи и выходит из дома. Он уже давно большой мальчик.

По пути он вспоминает Ричи до мелочей. Вспоминает и то, как наивно был в него влюблён, какие идиотские мечты лелеял – хорошо, что это быстро прошло. К нему возвращаются все воспоминания – за исключением одного, туманного и неясного, от которого в лицо почему-то бросается краска.

Ричи открывает дверь отельного номера и пропускает его внутрь. Ричи тоже давно вырос, у него такая же причёска, как и в детстве, но слишком дорогой костюм и линзы вместо огромных очков, отчего на его лице будто чего-то не хватает, а взгляд кажется слишком беззащитным. А может быть, это из-за того, что Ричи сейчас явно хреново: Эдди видит, что рубашка Тозиера изрядно помята и не застёгнута на несколько верхних пуговиц, волосы растрёпаны, на тумбочке у кровати стоит бутылка виски и бокалы, а рядом лежит потрёпанная фотография. Когда Эдди смотрит на неё, он вдруг отчётливо вспоминает, что он видел тогда в комнате, хотя это вовсе не та фотография, а другая: на ней уже не молодая, но всё такая же прекрасная и ухоженная Мэгги Тозиер обворожительно смеётся и обнимает сына-выпускника, судя по его одеянию и диплому в руках.

― Она умерла, ― это первое, что говорит Ричи, отчего его голос кажется резким и чужим. Он говорит спокойно, но в голосе слышится дрожь. ― Моя мама. Умерла.

Он рвано вздыхает и расслабляет рубашку на ещё одну пуговицу – хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше, она и так расстёгнута почти полностью. А Эдди после его слов вдруг чувствует, что задыхается – на этот раз по-настоящему, и ему срочно требуется ингалятор, которого, конечно, сейчас нет под рукой. Он всегда так реагирует на ужасные новости. Но сейчас он не будет обращать внимания на себя, ведь Ричи гораздо хуже.

Эдди просто подходит к нему, молча обнимает, мягко и успокаивающе гладит его по голове.


End file.
